


【KT】Crepe Crepe~

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全篇架空，不要上升真人。可麗餅店鋪店主堂本光一 x Funk 歌手堂本剛
Kudos: 9





	【KT】Crepe Crepe~

PM 1:50  
在東梅田某小巷裡，一間不起眼的可麗餅小舖外排著長長人龍，放眼望去幾乎是女性顧客，隊伍中也有零星幾位男性，大家文靜乖巧等著可麗餅店鋪開始營業。  
  
為什麼會有這麼多人甘願排隊等待呢？  
  
第一：店主很帥，尤其小舖木製門打開瞬間，午後陽光灑在他帥氣臉龐上；睡美人醒來看到王子的瞬間應該就是這個畫面吧！  
  
第二：店主規矩很多，一人一次只能買一款可麗餅，一對情侶也只能買一款可麗餅。原因很簡單，他們家的可麗餅比其他間的稍微大一點，避免吃不完浪費所以定了規矩。  
  
第三：不接受任何採訪，也不准任何插隊，中間離開上洗手間都不行。

第四：菜單只有三款，鮮奶油原味、草莓口味、巧克力口味，配料則依當天心情決定。昨天吃到的巧克力香蕉，今天可能是巧克力堅果，還曾經出現草莓紅豆口味，只是當天製作時店主臉色比平時更冰冷…

第五：店主專注製作的可麗餅很美味。

PM 2:00   
店鋪正式開始營業，木製門推開瞬間，人群騷動。  
  
「請給我一個鮮奶油口味～」  
  
第一位客人正要開口點單，突然一名戴著墨鏡、穿著時尚的女生插了進來。  
  
「沒看到大家排著隊嗎？麻煩去後面排隊。」

店主口氣微慍，剛開店就遇到不長眼的人，對方身上廉價香水味不斷飄來，讓人誤以為是用香水洗過澡。  
  
「對啊～麻煩到後面排隊！」

長長的人龍聲音此起彼落，大家都是花時間排隊等待，怎麼能接受有人插隊。  
  
「啊、她是不是那個模特兒…？」人龍中有少女似乎認出插隊的人的身份，試圖壓低聲量討論。  
  
「哼，我就是現在最紅的佐藤安娜，」見有人認出自己，安娜也不掩飾，態度更加傲慢、趾高氣昂的說「我願意吃你家的可麗餅是你好運氣，我會把照片放在IG上，你知道我IG多少人追蹤…」 

「我的可麗餅看起來像是需要妳推薦嗎？醜女。」  
  
店主嗓音冷漠、視線鄙夷，看眼前這打扮暴露的女生說自己是最紅的？蛤？就這長相也可以當紅？  
  
「你、你說什麼…」安娜頓時語塞，出道前就被身邊眾人捧著，從來沒有人對她說過一字貶抑詞，出道後報章雜誌更是寫盡她好話，追求者絡繹不絕，尤其她對外貌特別有信心，沒人能見過她不動心的！  
  
「我說，我的可麗餅不賣妳，醜女。」不願意浪費時間跟她多說，直接要排在第一位的客人點餐。  
  
「請給我草莓口味的謝謝！」  
  
「510圓。」

第二次被叫醜女，見店主沒有要理會自己，且身後人龍竊竊私語、眼神帶著鄙視，安娜受不了這樣的氛圍，憤恨離去前不忘丟下狠話「你給我記住！」  
  
  
誰要記住醜女啊！店主忙碌製作可麗餅的手沒停下，將剛才發生的小插曲就當做是走路踩到狗屎，晚點跟自家戀人抱怨下就好。  
  
  
\--

「Crepe Crepe～Crepe Crepe～」

躺在沙發上宛如行屍走肉般，嘴裡呢喃著可麗餅的男子正是準備出新專輯的堂本剛。  
  
「もう...」

好幾個月沒吃到可麗餅了，想念那餅皮帶點蛋香，將甜而不膩的鮮奶油輕柔呵護，咬下一口，鮮奶油從旁擠出彷彿偷親自己嘴角般，還大方留下證據。  
  
跟自己的戀人一樣，明明說了Live演出前一天不能親熱，但戀人無限溫柔的眼神盯著自己，整個人撲在自己身上像大型犬般不願離開，最後還是妥協了。

隔天被化妝師用一臉我懂的表情，將粉底上在滿是曖昧痕跡的頸部、鎖骨，還特別要他放心，粉底持久還防水。  
  
不對，是想吃可麗餅，怎麼會想起戀人呢。雖然戀人的職業是開可麗餅店鋪，不過…怎麼會想到那晚羞羞的事情上去…

自從那晚演出回來對戀人生了氣，無論戀人如何討好，堂本剛也不知是跟誰嘔氣，就是不願意輕易原諒，所以至今除了可麗餅很久沒吃到，戀人也很久沒吃到…

「啊～」  
  
手不由自主探向微微抬起的下身，碰觸到的瞬間觸電般的快感流過，堂本剛瞇起眼睛享受。  
  
  
  
「我回來了。」

突然熟悉的嗓音隨著開關門聲從玄關傳來，是戀人回來了。  
  
「吱呦，你怎麼臉這麼紅？」  
  
堂本剛聽到聲音慌張坐起，胡亂將衣襬塞入褲中，雙手不自在放在大腿兩側，漲紅著臉、眼神濕潤閃爍。

  
「你今天怎麼這麼早。」  
  
「材料用完啦～我跟你說，今天剛開店就遇到…」

看著戀人脫去外套，裡面穿著自己挑選的圓領T-shirt，最近健身有成的厚實胸膛很好靠躺，對自己抱怨著開店遇到的事情，瑰麗唇瓣一開一合，以及戀人身上製作可麗餅沾附的甜蜜香氣，好想…

堂本剛下意識舔嘴唇，雙眼迷離對上戀人溫和眼眸。  
  
  
「吱呦…你今天怎麼了？」停下抱怨，發現平時會應和自己的人安靜乖巧，不只臉紅、眼神還飄忽不定，該不會…  


「你該不會發燒了？！」  
  
見戀人瞬間彈起，大手覆上自己額頭，滿臉寫著擔憂，堂本剛又好氣又好笑。  
  
「走開！」趁戀人還沒發現前，堂本剛掩飾內心慌亂拍掉戀人的手起身快步走向浴室「堂本光一你今天睡沙發。」   
  
  
「欸～吱呦…吱呦不要這樣…」堂本光一趕緊跟在堂本剛身後企圖一同走進浴室。

碰。  
  
還來不及踏入，就被堂本剛無情關上浴室門，留下堂本光一趴在門上嘟嘴苦喊。  
  
\--

半夜堂本光一獨自坐在客廳，握著手把螢幕上奮勇殺敵，邊回想傍晚回家看到的情景，是堂本剛坐在沙發上臉色潮紅，在夕陽餘暉下更顯旖旎，靠近看那烏黑眼眸濕潤閃爍，尤其他舔嘴唇的瞬間…

「啊！啊啊啊啊啊～」  
  
電玩手把從手中掉到沙發上後滾落地板，電視螢幕出現Game Over。  
堂本光一悔恨交加，他腦海裡突然重疊堂本剛在床上失神的表情，為自己一時不察錯失良機慘叫出聲。  
  
  
「Fufufu～」

堂本剛在臥室裡還沒入睡，趴在門上聽到客廳傳來堂本光一的叫聲，從這聲線聽起來可能是想起下午錯過的事情，堂本剛心滿意足爬回床上，帶著笑入眠。  
  
\--

『欸～已經好久沒吃可麗餅了～』

『咦？之前Cheri桑不是推薦鬆餅嗎？』

『嗯～但接下來是可麗餅的時代囉！』  
  
『原來如此！那Cheri桑喜歡吃什麼口味的可麗餅呢？』  
  
『鮮奶油喔，尤其是滿到快溢出餅皮，咬下去會沾到嘴唇上的那種～』  
  
『哇啊～聽您的敘述肯定接下來會引起IG上一陣吃鮮奶油可麗餅的照片風潮吧！』

平時開店前準備是習慣聽戀人的音樂，隨著Funk節奏調製麵糊。  
今天則是戀人上廣播節目，聽說有事情要發表。  
  
  
『那節目最後請Cheri桑宣布一下今天要發表的消息吧！』

『fufufu～差點忘了要發表消息～』  
  
戀人黏糯的聲音從音響傳來，堂本光一嘴角不由自主上揚，他早就知道戀人要發表的消息了。  


『現在在籌備新專輯，應該很快會有新消息，還請大家多多關注喔～』  
  
  
廣播尾聲播了段去年戀人的歌曲Hot cake，歌詞寫著奶油溶化在鬆餅上，每次唱到這段都讓堂本光一腦中浮現堂本剛身體軟綿綿伏在自己胸膛，微腫的三角小嘴喘息著、雙頰緋紅，手指與自己交扣，眼神充滿情慾望著自己。  
  
想到這裡堂本光一調製麵糊的動作有些遲疑，尤其昨天錯失良機，畢竟戀人跟自己鬧脾氣一陣子了，每天過著美食當前卻吃不到的日子，正值壯年的欲望無處發洩，只能每天健身消耗精力。  
  
等等，剛才廣播堂本剛是不是說很久沒吃可麗餅了。  
  
堂本光一嘴角上揚，恢復手中動作，他想到了一個絕妙的方法，心情愉快的哼起歌，背後彷彿有條大尾巴輕快擺動。  
  
  
\--

結束廣播節目後還得進公司開會討論新專輯內容，一切幾乎到位，只差主打歌了。

「我回來了…咦？」拖著疲憊身子回家，堂本剛一進門便聞到久違熟悉香氣，該不會…該不會…

將包包隨手一放，外套來不及脫，立刻衝到廚房，看到堂本光一穿著圍裙，站在圓鐵板前熟練製作著餅皮，在聽到細碎腳步聲接近時回頭對自己微笑。  
  
  
「哇…可麗餅～可麗餅～」  
  
堂本剛從背後緊緊環抱堂本光一精實腰部，身體愉快的在動彈不得的人身上扭動，邊像小孩般開心叫喊可麗餅。  
  
  
堂本光一將大量特製鮮奶油擠上，這是他研究許久甜而不膩且熱量比其它家還低的秘製鮮奶油，修長手指靈活將餅皮捲起，溫柔包裹住鮮奶油，最後再將鮮奶油擠在包圍起來的中間，這是堂本剛最愛的duble鮮奶油吃法。  
  
  
「吃慢點～」  
  
看著堂本剛迫不及待從自己手裡接過做好的可麗餅，小巧三角嘴咬下的瞬間鮮奶油從唇邊撫上，開心咀嚼可麗餅的人沒有發覺上嘴唇沾到了鮮奶油，閉起眼睛專心享受美食。

堂本光一吞了口口水，他真的太愛看戀人進食的模樣，彷彿品嘗著世界上最美味的食物，尤其是塞滿兩頰鼓起時，以及有些難以吞嚥時微皺的眉頭…

「嗚…」正在享受柔軟餅皮與輕盈鮮奶油在口中跳雙人舞的美妙時刻，突然就被吻住，那人的舌頭還故意勾勒自己嘴唇，卻沒有闖入。  
  
堂本剛睜開雙眼看到堂本光一靠近的臉龐，滿是欲望的眼神不加掩飾，而故意不急著收回的舌尖上還沾著鮮奶油，難道是剛才自己唇邊沾上的！  
想到這裡羞紅了臉，趕緊用手遮住自己嘴巴，抓著可麗餅逃到客廳。

堂本光一瞇起眼睛很滿意堂本剛慌亂的神情，反正等他吃完也不遲，先將廚房收拾好，再來收拾秀色可餐的戀人。

\--

「哇～這次的新歌真的太棒了！尤其唱Crepe時的顫抖嗓音～充滿情欲啊！」

堂本光一滑著推特上的評論，就在昨晚，戀人的新歌在廣播裡撥放了片段，當時自己正抱著堂本剛柔軟的身軀，輕咬著他肩上可愛的黑痣。  
  
「不要唸評論啊～」  
  
堂本剛窩在沙發上，抓起靠枕敲打刷著推特還將評論念出的堂本光一，實在是太羞澀了！  
  
堂本光一自然知道堂本剛在想什麼，那天吃完可麗餅後，戀人靈感爆發，隔天寫出一首可麗餅之歌，還開心地轉圈，說要給自己唱一段，唱完還跑進家裡小錄音室說要錄demo給公司看能不能成為此次主打。  
  
  
原本是好好錄製的，但久違沒碰觸的兩人，怎麼會只碰觸一晚就滿足？  
尤其堂本光一號稱自己欲望最強。  
  
「Crepe～」

認真唱著歌詞，輕手輕腳偷溜進來的堂本光一將人抱住，聞著頸側散發的沐浴乳香味，忍不住伸出舌頭掃過，雙手覆在堂本剛微隆的胸前，若有似無撫著敏感的兩點。  
  
堂本剛滿臉通紅轉身要推開堂本光一，被借力使力反拉回，變成整個人撲在堂本光一懷裡；堂本光一乾脆坐下，將倒在懷裡的戀人雙腳拉開，使他坐實在自己身上，看著滿臉羞澀的戀人，壞笑的頂了頂胯。  
  
  
Demo是錄完了，但也無法交給公司。  
  
後來堂本剛只能直接到公司對團隊現唱歌曲，大家很滿意，也敲定為主打歌。  
  
  
至於那demo，精疲力竭的堂本剛根本記不清楚存檔在哪裡，隔天醒來想到時發現電腦裡沒有存檔，那可能是沒存到吧。  
  
  
\--

堂本光一的電腦裡隱藏的文件夾中有個新增檔案。  
  
【秘製可麗餅】。

END


End file.
